Отражение боли
by LilianaDC
Summary: Сборник драблов-сонгфиков на пейринг Рой Мустанг-Риза Хоукай. Любовь и боль. Отчаяние и ревность. Выстрел в сердце. Есть местами физическое насилие. Royai, rated M for safe
1. Эпиграф: Отражение боли

ОТРАЖЕНИЕ БОЛИ

Я в свое отражение

Бесконечно смотрю,

И себя с каждым днем

Больше я ненавижу.

Ты хозяин стекла,

Ты хозяин той лжи,

В зеркале я всегда

Вижу светлые сны.

И во тьме пустота,

Бесполезная жизнь.

Бьется сердце, любя,

Только начала жить.

Ты моею душой

Навсегда завладел.

Я вздыхаю порою –

Ты меня не хотел.

Я тебе без конца

Отдала свое сердце,

Но остались стекла,

Плохо склеены вместе.

Я тебя отпускаю,

Я тебя ненавижу.

Пулю в сердце пускаю –

Я тебя не увижу

В этом зеркале больше.

Я тебя так любила,

И, хотя это в прошлом,

Я ту боль не забыла...

24.12.2009

(с)LilianaDC


	2. Never far behind

NEVER FAR BEHIND

Фендом: Fullmetal Alchemist

Автор: Лилия AnGeL_oF_dArKnEsS_85 Нгуен

Соавтор: нет

Бета: см. Строчку Автор

Жанр: POV/songfic/OOC/драма

Рейтинг: G

Пейринг: Royai

Тип: гет

Размер: мини/драбл/входит в сборник «Отражение боли»

Наличие хентая, яоя, юри: нет

Дисклеймер: Все герои принадлежат госпоже Аракаве, песня – Aly & Aj

Дата начала: 16.12.2009

Дата окончания: 16.12.2009

Примечание: в драбле был использован текст песни "Never far behind" Aly & Aj

От автора: вдохновлен видео на одноименную песню

_I know this really isn't you_

_I know your heart is somewhere else_

_And I'll do anything I can_

_To help you break out of this spell_

Каждый день я замечаю изменения в тебе. С каждым днем ты все сильнее закутываешься в себя, становишься все дальше и дальше. Мы становимся чужими...

Вновь ты утверждаешь, что я якобы стала равнодушной к тебе. Это невозможно. Почему? Потому что ты мне уже давно не просто начальник... Даже больше, чем друг... Как ты можешь такое говорить?! Я всегда была рядом, я всегда все делала для тебя, я – твоя опора и поддержка, как ты сам мне говорил. Так почему же сейчас с твоих уст срываются такие слова?

Я знаю, ты очень подавлен смертью Маеса, но пойми – мертвых не вернуть... Нельзя так убиваться, ты должен идти дальше, ты должен бороться за свою мечту! Ты должен достичь цели!

И я помогу тебе. Я сделаю все, что в моих силах. Все ради тебя. Все для тебя. И все из-за тебя.

* * *

_I see you following your crowd_

_I know you're trying to fit in_

_But if you're gonna find yourself_

_You gotta start with deep, deep within_

_Hold on to what you believe…_

Риза... Почему ты стала такой холодной?.. Твое равнодушие убивает меня, рвет мое и без того раненое сердце на тысячи кусков... Сейча смне как никогда нужна твоя поддержка...

Но нет. опять этот лед в кроваво-карих глазах. Маес, идиот, посмотри, что ты наделал! Я уже потерял тебя, лучшего друга, теперь ты хочешь отобрать у меня мою жизнь? Почему Риза стала такой?! Почему?!

Риза... Чем я заслужил твою отверженность? За что мы стали так далеки? Я опять сделал что-то неправильно, да? Я опять ранил тебя? Опять причинил боль?

Скажи мне, Риза, за что так жизнь несправедлива к нам? Я хочу снова почувствовать твое тепло, почувствовать твою опору. Мне нужна твоя поддержка. Она всегда мне была нужна.

* * *

_I will always be your friend_

_I know who you are inside_

_I am with you 'til the end_

_Never far behind_

_I am standing in the distance_

_You can take your time_

_And I'll bw there waiting_

_And waiting by my side_

_God is never far behind!.._

Запомни, запомни навсегда, Рой: я дала обещание оберегать тебя, быть рядом, помогать тебе в достижении цели. Я доверила тебе свою спину, я верю в твою мечту, потому что это и моя мечта тоже. Помни, что, неважно – плечом к плечу ли мы сейчас или нет – я всегда готова помочь. Я всегда на шаг позади тебя и на два впереди твоей мечты, потому что мы осуществляем ее вместе. Я всегда буду ждать тебя.

* * *

Риза, ты дала обещание беречь меня и поклялась, что пустишь пулю в мою спину, если я хоть на мгновение сойду с пути. Пожалуйста, не забывай о нашей мечте и нашей клятве: ведь ради них мы и находимся в тюрьме под названием армия. И однажды мы вновь станем свободными, когда я достигну вершины. Вот увидишь.


	3. I gave you my heart

I GAVE YOU MY HEART

Фендом: Стальной алхимик

Автор: Лилия

Соавтор: нет

Бета: собственно, я сама себе бета

Жанр: драма/романтика/songfic

Рейтинг: пытаюсь поднять до R, да, видимо, не получается

Пейринг: Рой/Риза

Наличие хентая, яоя, юри: недетальный хентай

Тип: Гет

Размер: мини

Дисклеймер: все персонажи принадлежат гениальной Хирому Аракаве, песня – Wham! Сюжет – мне.

Дата начала: 06.10.2009 год

Дата окончания: 07.10.2009 год

Предупреждение: идея взята из фанфика «Под рев камина» (спасибо автору за идею)

_Once bitten and twice shy_

_I keep my distance but you still catch my eye…_

_(__Last_____Christmas__)_

В Централе шел снег. Приближалось очередное Рождество, и вскоре предпраздничный шум стал для всех уже привычным на слух.

Белые хлопья снега непрерывно засыпали переднее окно автомобиля, но старший лейтенант Хоукай терпеливо включала дворники, которые сметали их со стекла.

- И чего они только расшумелись? – недовольно спросил сидящий на заднем сиденье мужчина.

- Скоро Рождество, полковник, - равнодушно ответила Риза. Машина остановилась у казенных квартир.

- Я знаю, что скоро Рождество, только что в этом такого?

- Вам, полковник, все не нравится, - так же спокойно сказала Риза, остановившись с Мустангом у двери в его квартиру.

- А у Вас, старший лейтенант, все попадает под категорию «нормальных вещей». Вам хоть на свой день рождения дайте винтовку – Вы в любом случае назовете «не вовремя пришедшую» миссию «нормальной», - хмуро бросил мужчина. – Спокойной ночи, лейтенант.

- И Вам спокойной ночи, полковник, - ответла блондинка. Рой уже хотел было закрыть дверь, но он поднял свои черные очи и... застыл при встрече с ее блестящими каре-бордовыми глазами.

Все вокруг будто перестало существовать, мир будто рухнул перед глазами, оставив лишь ее образ и ее сияющие глаза. Сердце бешено застучало и норовило просто выскочить из груди.

- Полковник, Вам плохо? – где-то извне он услышал ее голос. Мустанг помотал головой и скзаал:

- Все хорошо, лейтенант. Идите спать.

- До свидания, сэр.

*****************

"_Happy Christmas" –_

_I wrapped it up and send it_

_With the note saying ""I love you" –_

_I meant it…_

_(Last_Christmas)_

Риза Хоукай уверенно вошла в кабинет полковника. В штабе пока еще никого не было, кроме Каина Фьюри, да и то он не очень интересовался тем, что делает приближенная полковника: в конце концов, его кабинет – это и ее кабинет тоже.

Блондинка вытащила из внутреннего кармана кителя конверт и бережно положила его на стол рядом со стопкой бумаг. Лейтенант села за свой стол и, будто ничего не произошло, стала ждать начальства.

А начальство в это время только что проснулось.

Мустанг, умывшись и одевшись, вышел из своей квартиры и постучался в соседнюю дверь. Никто не отвечал.

- Лейтенант, вы там? – спросил Рой, как из-за задней двери вышел блондин с сигаретой в зубах.

- Вы еще не на работе, полковник? – удивленно спросил Хавок.

- Сейчас иду, только Хоукай подожду.

- А она уже ушла.

- Да? И давно?

- Где-то полчаса назад, - младший лейтенант почесал затылок. – Собственно, она меня разбудила и попросила передать, чтобы вы ее не ждали, а прямиком шли в штаб.

- Ясно... А ты тоже давай шевелись, Джин.

- Да, сэр.

- Ты иди, я кое-что забыл в квартире, - рассеянно пробубнил Рой и вновь исчез за своей дверью. Хавок в недоумении пожал плечами и ушел.

Рой Мустанг закрыл дверь и приложился к ней спиной, взглянув на потолок.

- Ради всего святого, Мустанг, ты мужчина или нет?! Ты, мечта всех женщин Аместриса, теряешь голову при упоминании имени своей подчиненной! Где же твоя гордость, черт побери! – заорал он на всю квартиру. – Так, полковник, после рабочего дня ты идешь в бар и ищешь какую-нибудь милую голубку, чтобы снять напряжение, - добавил он уже спокойным голосом, вышел из дома и пошел в штаб.

*****************

_A crowded room,_

_Friends with tired eyes,_

_I'm hiding from you and your soul of ice._

_My God, I thought you were someone to rely on me?_

_I guess I was a shoulder to cry on…_

_(Last_Christmas)_

- Кто-нибыдь видел старшего лейтенанта? – спросил Мустанг у своих подчиненных.

- Нет, полковник, - ответил Бреда. Хавок заметил в руках первого ловеласа небольшой конверт.

- Ууу, очередное любовное письмо от поклонницы?

- Заткнись, Хавок, не твоего ума дело, - рыкнул Рой.

- А ее в кабинете нет, сэр? – неуверенно спросил Фьюри.

- Нет, иначе зачем бы я спрашивал, - бросил полковник. – Прошу передать ей, чтобы немедленно заявилась в моем кабинете.

- Есть, сэр.

Когда полковник ушел, подчиненный переглянулись.

- Как думаете, что с ним? – спросил старшина.

- Да наверняка опять с лейтенантом проблемы. Говорил же я вам, что между ними что-то есть, - отмахнулся Хавок.

Неожиданно дверь резко хлопнула, и на пороге показалась то ли разъяренная, то ли мрачная Хоукай.

- Здравия желаю, товарищ старший лейтенант, - отсалютовал Фарман, хотя и не без нотки страха в голосе.

- Л-лейтенант... – дрожа, промямлил Хавок. Уж чего-чего, а дула пистолета у своего виска он видеть не хотел.

- Что с Вами, лейтенант Хавок? Вам нехорошо? – озабоченно спросила блондинка.

- Нет-нет, все хорошо, просто... нервы, - выдохнул младший лейтенант.

- Выпейте валерьянки, - посоветовала Риза.

- Э-э... лейтенант, Вас вообще-то ищет полковник... – начал Фьюри.

- Да? – удивилась «Элизабет» (в манге кодовое имя Ризы – «Элизабет», так что держимся правил русского языка и ставим ее псевдоним в кавычки). – Тогда я пойду. Да, Хавок, выпейте все-таки валерьянки, у Вас совсме что-то не здоровое выражение лица.

Улыбнувшись напоследок, старший лейтенант скрылась в дверях.

**************

Мустанг сидел в кресле, откинувшись на спинку и держа в руках конверт. Брови были нахмурены, зрачки сужены. На столе лежали стакан и бутылка коньяка. Полковник снова потянулся за новой порцией спиртного. В этот момент в дверь постучали.

- Открыто, - сказал Рой.

- Полковник, я... – «гостем» оказалась Риза. Заметив алкоголь на столе начальника, блондинка нахмурилась: - Опять убиваете себя коньяком? Сколько раз я вам говорила, что пить на работе неприлично, - добавила она, отобрав бутылку и стакан у полковника.

- Лейтенант Хоукай, - строго позвал ее мужчина. Убрав спиртное в шкаф, лейтенант обернулась.

- Да, сэр?

- Подойдите ко мне. Ну же, не бойтесь.

Риза удивленно подняла брови, но все же подчинилась.

- Что-то случилось, сэр?

- Случилось? – полковник встал и приблизился к старшему лейтенанту. – Может быть... Вы сможете объяснить мне это?

Он показал ей белый конверт. Хоукай немного порозовела и отошла к окну.

- Все правда, как там написано, сэр, тихо сказала она. – Хотя, что Вы понимаете в этом... Для Вас все эти штучки – просто игра... Для Вас я всего лишь старший лейтенант Риза Хоукай и ничего больше. – Риза обернулась и протянула руку к конверту в руках начальника. – Отдайте, я выкину его. Я поняла, что зря потеряла время, открывая Вам свою душу.

- Нет, Риза, - отрезал он, перехватив левой рукой ее правое запястье. – Я благодарен Вам за Ваше, правда...

- И снова Вы лжете, сэр, - сказала блондинка, забыв про то, что она – его подчиненная. – Впрочем, Вам меня не понять, полковник. А теперь извините, но мне надо к Фюреру.

- Никуда тебе не нужно, Риза, ты сама себя хоть не обманывай, - упрекнул Мустанг, отпустив ее руку.

- Прошу прощения, полковник, - Риза отдала честь и исчезла.

* * *

_A face on a lover with a fire in his heart_

_A man under cover but you torn me apart…_

_(Last_Christmas)_

Рой уже не имел представления о том, какую по счету рюмку коньяка он пьет. Он не знал, что будет дальше, да и, в общем, не проявлял желания знать.

Наконец, оторвав себя от этого губительного занятия, Мустанг вышел из бара и ушел в сторону своего дома.

Риза сидела в кресле, с головой уткнувшись в книгу. Черный Хайят же устроился у ее ног, тихо поскуливая. Наконец, Хоукай не выдержала:

- Хайят, прекрати! Ты мне мешаешь сосредоточиться!

Бедный щенок от страха убежал в другую комнату. Блондинка поправила челку и вновь уселась на диван, как в дверь позвонили.

- Кому в это время не спится? – пробубнила лейтенант, открывая дверь и держа наготове пистолет. Что ж, думаю, не стоит говорить о том, что на пороге стояло не слишком трезвое начальство. – Полковник, что Вы...

Она не успела договорить – ее губ коснулись его губы, насквозь пропахшие алкоголем. Она попыталась его отстранить, но Мустанг действовал настойчиво.

Хоукай и не заметила, как через пять минут тяжело дышала, наслаждаяс ласками любимого мужчины. Еще один развязный, страстный поцелуй погубил ее разум – она отдалась ему...

На следующее утро Рой открыл глаза. Голова, как всегда, беспощадно болела.

- Таблетки на столе, полковник, - услышал он голос. Мустанг потянулся за спасительным лекарством и водой.

- Спасибо, лейтенант... Риз?

- Да, сэр?

- Знаешь, я начинаю любить этот праздник, - мечтательно закатил глаза Огненный алхимик.

- У вас, случаем, не температура? – Риза приподняла бровь. – А то вы как-то необычны сегодня.

- Все хорошо, - улыбнуся он, одеваясь.

- Машина вас ждет внизу. Постарайтесь не опоздать.

На столе у полковника Мустанга есть особая бумага, на которой было написано всего пять слов:

"_I gave you my heart…"_


	4. You belong with me

YOU BELONG WITH ME

**Фендом****: **Fullmetal Alchemist

**Автор: **Лилия

**Соавтор: **нет

**Бета: **сама себе бета

**Жанр: **ангст/драма/songfic

**Рейтинг: **G, в конце ну лееееегкое R... Хотя я не спец по таким низким рейтингам. Когда надо думать над ПГ-13 и выше, то это намного легче.

**Пейринг: **Рой/Риза

**Тип: **Гет

**Размер: **мини, может, даже драббл

**Наличие хентая, яоя, юри: **нет, хотя то, что в конце будет, особо-то хентаем и не назовешь... всего-то какая-то скользкая фраза про это...

**Дисклеймер: **все герои принадлежат гениальной Хирому Аракава

**Warning****: **возможно ООС, вам виднее

**Дата начала: **09.12.09

**Дата окончания: **09.12.09

_I think I know where you belong_

_I think I know it's with me..._

У него вновь было свидание. Свидание с очередной бабочкой-однодневкой, по слухам, распускаемым Хавоком, - невинной девушкой. Хотя какая она теперь, к черту, невинная, раз уж попалась в сети такого ловеласа, как он?

_You're on the phone with your girlfriend_

_She's upset_

_She's going off about something that you said_

_She doesn't get your humor like I do…_

И вновь в кабинете раздается звонок. Звонок от этой новой «подружки». И вновь он поднимает трубку. Приходится быть очень терпеливым, чтобы не взять и не сжечь ее. Нет, он говорит очень галантно и спокойно.

Она сидит за столом в его кабинете и краем уха слышит, как он нервно барабанит пальцами по столу. Она устало вздыхает и пытается вновь сосредоточиться на работе. Но ничего не получается.

Наконец, он кладет трубку и прикладывает пальцы к вискам, массажируя их. На стол рядом опускается стакан с водой и аспирин. Он с благодарностью смотрит на свою верную подчиненную и принимает обезболивающее. Головная боль проходит, но неприязни к новой подружке от этого не убавляется.

Вновь звонок. Он просит ее взять трубку и, в случае, если это она, сказать, что его в офисе нет. Но вновь ошибка: звонит его лучший друг. Наверно, чтобы опять распускать байки о своей маленькой дочери. Но все же это хоть лучше, чем слушать смазливый и фальшивый голос девушки, которая уже порядком надоела еще с самого утра.

_I'm in the room, it's a typical Tuesday night_

_I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like_

_And she'll never know story like I do…_

И вновь старшего лейтенанта ждет бессонная ночь в одиночестве и со слезами на глазах. Полковник ее не замечает, никогда не замечал и, наверно, больше и не заметит. Она так и останется для него всего лишь подчиненной, всего лишь старшим лейтенантом, всего лишь дочерью его учителя и никем больше.

Но все эти слезы сегодня будут ни к чему. Сегодня один из особенных дней.

Сегодня полковник не выдержал и получаса свидания. Спутница его была настолько скучной, что ему хотелось бы поскорее избавиться от нее и напиться в доску в каком-нибудь баре. Он попросил разрешения отлучиться на пару минут (хотя с этим пришлось ооочень постараться) и, едва оказавшись на улице, ушел в сторону знакомого квартала. Он спустился в излюбленный бар мадам Кристмас и заказал виски.

Думаю, не стоит говорить о том, что за первым стаканом пошли еще десятки, и полковник, донельзя пьяный, вскоре развалился на барной стойке. Владелица бара со вздохом подошла к телефонному аппарату набирать номер.

И вновь лейтенанту приходится одеваться и на ночь глядя ехать в бар, чтобы забрать напившегося полковника домой. И снова она останется у него до самого рассвета, топя свою боль и слезы в его объятиях, прекрасно зная, что на утро он опять ничего не вспомнит. И так будет до тех пор, пока либо ему не надоест это, либо он не осознает, что та единственная, которую он так долго ищет, все время была рядом...

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you_

_Been here all along so why can't you see?  
You belong with me_

_Standing by, waiting at your back door_

_All this time how could you know that?_

_You belong with me_

_You belong with me_

_Have you ever thought just maybe?.._

_You belong with me_

_You belong with me…_

09.12.09

* В драббле был использован текст песни "You belong with me" Taylor Swift.


	5. It's just too little too late, Roy

IT'S JUST TOO LITTLE TOO LATE, ROY…

**Фендом****:** Fullmetal Alchemist

**Автор****:** Лилия AnGeL_oF_dArKnEsS_85 Нгуен

**Соавтор:** нет

**Бета:** Лилия AnGeL_oF_dArKnEsS_85 Нгуен

**Жанр:** драма/songfic/OOC

**Рейтинг:** R

**Пейринг:** Royai  
**Тип:** гет

**Размер:** мини/драбл/входит в сборник «Отражение боли»

**Наличие хентая, яоя, юри:** хентай (легкий)

**Дисклеймер:** все герои принадлежат госпоже Аракаве, песня - Jojo

**Дата начала:** 18.12.2009

**Дата окончания:** 23.12.2009

* * *

_So let me on down_

'_Cause time has made me strong_

_I'm starting to move on_

_I'm gonna say this now_

_Your chance has come and gone…_

- Что это? – скептически спросил полковник у стоящего перед ним старшего лейтенанта.

- Заявление об уходе из армии, - холодно и не глядя на начальника, ответила женщина.

- Я понял. Только что это значит? – он потряс бумагой перед ее лицом.

- Я ухожу из армии, сэр.

- После всего, что мы прошли? После всего, что мы пообещали друг другу? Хоукай, Вы мой телохранитель, у вас было право выстрелить в мою спину, если я сойду с намеченного пути. И что же сейчас? Вы сами сдаетесь? – горячо спросил Мустанг. Риза промолчала. – И что же повлияло на ваше неожиданное решение?

- Я не могу этого сказать, полковник. Пожалуйста, подпишите его.

- Нет.

- Тогда я пойду прямиком к Фюреру за подписью, раз вы отказываетесь, сэр, - все так же равнодушно ответила лейтенант, протянув руку за бумагой. Неожиданно полковник схватил ее за запястье.

- Говорите, старший лейтенант.

Она продолжала молчать.

- Это приказ.

Молчание. Затем она твердо взглянула на своего начальника.

- Пустите меня, сэр. Прошу Вас.

- Но...

- Прошу Вас, - настойчиво повторила Хоукай, и он, отпустив ее, вернул подписанную бумагу.

* * *

_I was young_

_And in love_

_I gave you everything_

_But it wasn't enough_

_And now you wanna communicate_

Риза медленно собирала вещи в своих апартаментах. С тех пор, как она больше не служит, комната больше ей не принадлежит и теперь она собирается вернуться в отцовский дом. Подальше от армии. Подальше от любимого. За свои 26 лет она пережила слишком многое, слишком. Она еще молода и красива, умна и целеустремленна, да только никому это не нужно, особенно ему. Особенно этому поганому бабнику-полковнику. Ему нет дела до нее, до простой девушки, что готова отдать свою жизнь за него. Все, что она сделала для него, было впустую. И ей это надоело. Она решила уйти.

Он не мог поверить в это. Он клялся ей в любви, но в конце концов опять заканчивал вечер в баре со стаканом спиртного и очередной бабочкой-однодневкой. Он все-таки предпочел непостоянство преданной любви. И это ее злило.

* * *

_Come with me_

_Stay the night_

_You say the words but boy it don't fell right_

_What do ya expect me to say?_

Он извинялся тысячи раз, и тысячи раз она прощала его, потому что любила. Но он по-прежнему пренебрег ее чувствами, он вновь проводил ночи в объятиях другой женщины. И вновь ей приходилось засыпать одной, с собакой в теплых руках вместо желанного мыжчины. Черный Хайят не понимал причины ночных слез хозяйки, но чувствовал, что должен быть рядом, поэтому Хоукай позволила ему спать в кровати.

_You take my hand_

_And you say you've changed_

_But boy you khow your begging don't fool me_

_Because to you it's just a game_

Ее поезд был завтра утром, поэтому ей пришлось проводить последнюю ночь в этом апартаменте.

Раздался звонок в дверь. Хайят, громко лая, подбежал ко входу.

- Место, Хайят, - устало приказала бывший лейтенант, открывая дверь.

В дверях стоял человек, чье лицо было скрыто за огромным букетом цветов, но по неприглаженной шевелюре Хоукай сразу узнала его.

- Полковник!

- Без формальностей, Риза, - сказал он ей из-за цветов.

- Что вы здесь делаете? – холодно спросила она, скрестив руки на груди и отвернув от него взгляд.

- Ну... я хотел... извиниться... Вот, это тебе.

- Мне это не нужно. Мне больше ничего от тебя не нужно, - твердо сказала она. – Уходи.

- Но Риза...

- Уходи. Я устала от твоей лжи.

_Go find someone else_

_In letting you go_

_I'm loving myself_

_You got a problem_

_But don't come asking me for help!_

- Риза... Риза, я люблю тебя... – пролепетал Рой, кладя букет на пол и подойдя к девушке.

- Рой, я не такая наивная дура, как те, с которыми ты вечно спишь! – Хоукай выхватила свою руку из его. – Не та-ка-я!

- Поэтому я и люблю тебя, Риза! – воскликнул Мустанг. – Потому что ты не такая, как все!

- Что-то мне не верится, - скептически хмыкнула блондинка. – Уходи, Мустанг, иначе я не пожалею пары десятков пуль в твой мозг.

- Риза... – прошептал он минуту спустя. Не успела она среагировать, как он страстно впился в ее губы. Его руки сомкнулись на ее спине, нежно теребя ее кожу через слой ткани. Это заставило ее вздрогнуть. Вдрогнуть и расслабиться. Рой почувствовал ответ на своих губах и захлебнулся.

Его губы спустились вдоль шеи к полурасстегнутой рубашке. Пальцы трепетно расстегивали пуговицы на одежде.

_I can love with all of my heart, baby_

_I know I have so much to give_

_(I have so much to give)_

_With a player like you I don't have a prayer_

_There's no way to live_

_It's just too little too late…_

Ей сложно было отказаться от того, что требует тело. Сложно отказаться от соблазна. Каждому хочется надкусить запретного плода. Змея-искуситель... Ну почему же ты так любишь мучить нас? Почему ты так хочешь заставить людей сгрешить?

Теплая постель, два слитых тела, страстные поцелуи, горячие дыхания, мягкие и нежные руки... и это необъяснимо дикое желание, искрами возгорающееся в их сердцах... Они проложили короткую и тонкую дорогу друг к другу. Короткую, потому что это будет только один раз – сейчас; тонкую, потому что завтра от этого ничего не останется...

* * *

Утром она собрала последние вещи, забрала собаку и ушла. Когда он проснулся, ее уже не было. Рядом были только ключи и записка, в которой было написано несколько строк:

"_It's just too little too late_

_A little too wrong_

_And I can't wait_

_But you know all the right things to say_

_You know it's just too little too late_

_You say you dream of my face_

_But you don't like me_

_You just like chase_

_To be real_

_It doesn't matter anyway_

_You know it's just too little too late…"_

-THE END-


	6. Кому? Зачем?

КОМУ? ЗАЧЕМ?

**Фендом:** Fullmetal alchemist

**Автор****:** Лилия AnGeL_oF_dArKnEsS_85 Нгуен/LilianaDC

**Соавтор:** нет

**Бета:** LilianaDC

**Жанр: **ангст/драма/ООС/deathfic/PWP

**Рейтинг: **NC-17 за насилие (недетально сексуальное, подробно физическое)

**Пейринг: **Royai  
**Тип: **гет

**Размер: **мини/драбл/входит в сборник «Отражение боли»

**Наличие хентая, яоя, юри: **хентай уровня R

**Дисклеймер: **все герои принадлежат Аракаве-сан, песня – И. Дубцовой и П. Гагариной

**Дата начала: **23.12.09

**Дата окончания: **23.12.09

**Предупреждение: **физическое насилие + смерть персонажа! Слабонервным не читать.

* * *

_Глупая, ну хочешь, плачь –_

_Я буду за руку тебя держать..._

_Больно, я-то знаю, где –_

_На самом дне души, что не достать..._

Они стояли в полутемной комнате. Точнее, он стоял, а она сидела, содрогаясь и обнимая себя за плечи, на холодном полу, почти что без одежды. На ней была белая рубашка и светлое белье. Золотые пряди окаймляли ее исцарапанное лицо.

Он резко поднял ее лицо, заметив тонкие струйки слез.

- Глупая, - презрительно сказал Рой, оттолкнув ее. Риза стукнулась головой о твердую стену. – Ну и зачем эти пустые слезы? Зачем плакать? Я здесь, я с тобой – не этого ли ты хотела, Риза? – он тихо рассмеялся. – Ну же, ты хотела этого! Почему ты плачешь?!

Молчание.

- Отвечай! – Мустанг с размаху дал ей пощечину. Послышался тихий вздох. – Чего молчишь? Расхотела? Да поздно уже.

_Те, кому мы не нужны,_

_Каждую ночь без стука в наши сны._

_Так скажи мне, правда чья –_

_Нам – это боль, а им Господь – судья?.._

- Риза... – мужчина сел на корточки рядом с женщиной и схватил ее за волосы, грубо поцеловав ее. Она замычала в его рот, пытаясь руками сопротивляться. От только сильнее схватил ее. – Дура! Не смей мне сопротивляться!

Мустанг сорвал с нее рубашку вместе с лифом, оставив красные царапины на светлой красивой коже. Хоукай задрожала. Мужчина грубо прильнул к ее груди, заставив блондинку закричать.

- Молчать, Хоукай! – Рой вновь залепил ей пощечину. Голова Ризы повернулась в сторону. К удивлению Роя на ее лице появилась ухмылка. Она с ненавистью взглянула на него.

- Ну же, хочешь меня изнасиловать? Так давай же, я жду! – крикнула она ему в лицо.

_Что же это по щеке?_

_Учишь меня, да только сердце с кем?_

_Так скажи мне, правда чья –_

_В клочья душа, но им Господь – судья!.._

Рой дико рассмеялся.

- Изнасиловать? Черт побери, ты даже в таких ситуациях проницательна! Угадала, Риза! Бинго! Ну так что, позволишь, да?

Риза по-прежнему глядела на него с ненавистью и пылающей яростью в глазах и с ухмылкой в уголках губ.

- Хорошая девочка, - прошептал он, накрывая ее телом.

Раздался выстрел.

Его лицо застыло в ужасе. Рука крепко сжала ее предплечье, а губы прошептали у уха последнее:

- Сво...лочь...

Риза оттолкнула его от себя, почувствовав под ладонями горячую кровь. Хоукай оделась, затем презрительно посмотрела на труп любимого в прошлом мужчины и, бросив пистолет рядом с ним, поцеловала его в еще теплые губы:

- Прощай...

_Они нам дуло к виску,_

_Они нам вдребезги сердца._

_А мы за ними во тьму,_

_А мы за ними в небеса!_

_Они нам реки измен,_

_Они нам океаны лжи._

_А мы им веру взамен,_

_А мы им посвящаем жизнь!_

_Кому? Зачем?_

_А мы им посвящаем жизнь!_

_Кому? Зачем?.._


End file.
